Just Then, Dramatic Music Began to Play
by literaryAsterix
Summary: As you may've guessed from the title, this story is going to be...odd. Will contain much Sapphire/Faro. Disclaimer: I do not own anything FROM the books.
1. Faro's Plan

**DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE CROSSING OF INGO; WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS**

**I really don't think that there are enough Ingo Fanfictions, wouldn't you agree? I've written a few, but I don't really feel like uploading the others.**

** ~Star  
**

**Chapter One- Faro's Plan**

It seems as though I'm older. One thing is for sure, though, and that's that I don't feel like it, and according to many people, quite frankly, I don't act like it, either. I suppose I am, though, as I'm 16, which is only two years short of 18. I turn to the figure sitting beside me on our rock, who appears to be doing nothing, unless, of course, you include staring at his own tail. Well, I wouldn't call it STARING, exactly. I know he takes great pride in his tail, but the level of concentration that he reaches when simply looking at it is ridiculous.

"Faro," I say. "Do you ever feel…I dunno, old?"

"Old, Sapphire?" he inquires, tearing his eyes away from his tail, "Not really. Why?"

"Well, I certainly feel it. I'll be 16 soon." As I finish, I see an expression of surprise on his face, and then a wave of (very) sudden realization crashes over me- I've never told Faro my age before. Turning to him, I ask, "How old are you, Faro?" Seemingly caught off guard by the question, he responds,

"I'm nearing 16 as well."

"Really?" I say, though half to myself, "I always though you were about a year older than me."

"What made you think that?" he asks simply. I roll my eyes.

"Because, OBVIOUSLY you're SO mature." My voice drips with sarcasm, which makes him laugh. It makes me laugh too. This continues for a few minutes, and then we stop. Neither of us says any thing, and we just stare at each other for what seems to be a while. I begin to wonder what Faro's thinking about, as we are in what seems to be a very long staring contest...

Faro continued to stare at Sapphire, as though he could not bear the thought of taking his eyes away. Every second he would think about trying his plan, and than he would contradict himself by thinking about what could go wrong. He was very eager to try it, but if anything DID happen to 'not go as he planned it', he feared what she might say. Thus, he kept staring, thinking about his plan, contradicting himself, and repeating this cycle. Until, that is, he finally mustered up the courage to say what he'd been planning.

"Sapphire," he started, and he saw her blink (Finally) and say, in her beautiful, melodious voice,

"Uh, wha? Oh, yeah? What? What is it?"

"Well, I heard about this human thing from a seagull, called 'kissing', but I don't really understand. Could you help by explaining it to me? Please?"

My mouth drops open as he finishes. Did he actually say that? I believe he did.

"Well, um," I stammer, "It's when two people, um…" I try to search for the right expression, "Er, touch lips." I see Faro expression change to slight confusion.

"Why do they do that?" he inquires.

"I dunno, because they love each other?" I say blankly, only realizing afterwards how foolish it sounds. Faro stares at me for a minute.

"I've never kissed anyone myself, so I'm not really the best person to ask." I say quickly.

"Could you show me?" he asks, curiosity in his voice.

"Show you wha-" I cut my self off when I realize what he asked.

"Wait. Did you just ask me to kiss you?" I inquire. It would make sense, considering that we were JUST discussing that topic.

"I suppose I did."

I stare at him. Despite it, I'm actually curious to see what it'll feel like.

"Alright, I guess." I lean in, and as I do, I sense something like an air of triumph around Faro. I decide to ignore it. Before I know it, we're kissing, and I feel something that I didn't really expect. Kind of like a warm, excited, happy feeling. Like I'm flying, almost. Just then, I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"SAPPHY?"

**Yes, that was a bit fast. Please Review!**


	2. ConCon!

**Sorry, another short chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Star**

**Chapter Two- Con-Con!**

I (Though rather unwillingly) break away from Faro and flip around to see Conor standing at the entrance to the cove, his jaw dropped. Without a word, he walks over to us, grabs my wrist, and pulls me back towards the path leading back up to our cottage. I say nothing, but only because I don't know what to say. Honestly, my brother just witnessed me kissing somebody he quite obviously dislikes. What would _you_ say? I simply follow him. Once we're almost at the door, he turns around. I can see that he's still in shock from is facial expression.

"I don't want you to go down there again." He says. "And see HIM."

"But CONOR," I respond to this unreasonable statement. "If I go down to the cove, it's quite likely that I'll see Faro."

"Don't be obtuse, Sapphire." He glares at me. I give him an odd stare. He groans.

"What I MEANT was," Conor finally replies. "That I don't want you to go down to the cove again."  
"Okay…..why?"

"Don't be stupid, Saph. You KNOW why."

"You've no right to ban me from going down to the cove for that. I saw you kiss Rainbow, remember? I didn't say 'You can't go to St. Pirans anymore' after THAT, did I?" As soon as I mention Rainbow, Conor turns bright pink.

"T-that was different."

"How so? Is it different because it was YOU that time, and not me? I've even known Faro for longer then you've known Rainbow. Also, what gives you the right to ban me from ANYTHING in the first place? I-" Conor cuts off my rant by storming into the cottage. I stand there like a moron for a minute, and then I storm off in the other direction.

Faro continued to sit on the rock that Sapphire had kissed him on just a few minutes ago. True, in order to get her to do so, he had to insult the intelligence of the mer a bit, and he also took advantage of the fact that she still didn't know all of the similarities between mer and human culture, but to him, it was worth it._ Although, Conor coming in to it ruined it a bit. _He thought, and with that, he slipped back into the water.

"Oomph!" I yelp as I bump into somebody. Ah, well, mum always said that I would if I didn't watch where I was going.

"Sorry." I say, glancing up to see who it was, and it_ just so happened_ to be Rainbow.

"S'ok" Rainbow chirps. "How are you Sapphire?"

"Fine." I respond. "You?"

"Great! Hey, do you know where Con-Con is?"

"Con-Con?" I reply, trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Oh, sorry, _Conor_."

"Oh. Yes, CON-CON'S in the cottage." I make sure to put an emphasis on 'Con-Con'.

"Thanks!" She says cheerfully and practically skips in the direction of our cottage.

Once she's out of an earshot, I fall over laughing.

"Con-Con! Con-Con!" I giggle. "She calls him CON-CON!" I can't wait to tell Faro. Con-Con!


	3. Agent C and Agent R

**Hi! Sorry for the wait, here's chapter three! **

**_'Fun fact_': Chapter Three was partially written at 2:30 AM**

**~Star  
**

Chapter Three

As I head back down to the cove, a sudden image flutters into my mind. I see Conor, wearing a dark trench coat and sunglasses, glaring at me from inside the cottage. Beside him, Rainbow walks in, wearing similar attire.

"She's going down there again, agent C."

"I'm aware, agent R."

"We must stop her."

"We will."

I can't help but laugh. It just seems so ridiculous! As I enter the cove, through my laughter, I gasp,

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" I wave my fist in the air and stare at the sky, continuing to laugh like a maniac. I look back down to see Faro's head sticking out of the water, giving me an odd stare.

"Um…hi!" I say quickly.

"Hello…" he continues to stare.

"Guess what?" I plop down on a rock, and motion for him to sit next to me. I suddenly see his expression change to one of slight uncomfort.

"Do you mind if we continue this conversation in Ingo?" he asks, which I find odd, and for two reasons; firstly because of that look he had as he said it, and secondly because he doesn't usually say 'Ingo' when he asks me to come TO Ingo. Actually, I can't remember the last time he _asked_ me to come to Ingo, and-

I can tell from Faro's expression that he's reading my thoughts.

"What's so odd about saying 'Ingo', Sapphire?"

I groan.

"Why do you want to go in the first place?"

"Why DON'T you want to go?" he inquires.

"I didn't say that I didn't want to go! I was asking why YOU want to go!"

"Do I need a reason?" Again with that look. I'm not entirely sure how to respond, so, being the genius that I am, take one step forward and decide that the ground needs a hug.

"BLEH!" I spit out a mouthful of sand. Something tells me that the beach didn't want a hug today.

"Are you coming or not?" Faro gives me an impatient look. He seems to be giving me lots of looks, lately.

"Yes…" I say as I slip off the rock into the cool water.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Sapp, as we call her, had gone down to the cove. I warned her about the cove. Agent R explained that she warned her about it. Why did she go? To see HIM. My fears are confirmed. We'll have to stop her…but how?

"Agent C?" Rainbow asks sweetly. "Why are you just staring into space like that?"

"I'm concentrating, Agent R."

"Ah. Really? Because it just looked like you were zoned out, Agent C."

"That was my concentrating, Agent R."

"Oh."

I've noticed that Agent R tends to say "Ah." and "Oh." frequently.

"Con-Con?" I see Faro's amusement flicker across his face.

"Yes, Con-Con!" I giggle.

"She calls him Con-Con!" Faro laughs. He has a rather nice laugh, actually. Actually, a really-

Faro read my thoughts again. I REALLY need to remember to block him out of my mind at times like this. I immediately blush.

"FARO!"

"I do, do I?" he inquires, amused.

"Well, um, er, uh…" Of all the times he could've picked, why now? My stuttering seems to amuse him even more.

"AGENT C, I'VE GOT IT!" Agent R randomly yelps.

"What is it, Agent R?" I inquire.

"We get reinforcements!"

"That could work…" I see Agent R take out her cell phone.

"Agent M? Could you please come down to base C immediately? Oh, and bring every other agent on your way with you."


	4. In Which Rainbow Loses Her Temper

**Another short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer...**

**~Star  
**

Chapter Four

Since I'm not entirely sure what else to do, I attempt to stare down Faro. It doesn't really seem to be working, simply because his eyes are closed at the moment, due to the fact that he's laughing. He does have a nice laugh, though… I make sure to block him out of my thoughts. The last time was embarrassing enough! Still, is he laughing at me because I said that he had a nice laugh? He was the one who just asked me to kiss him! _You were the one that just said yes…and liked it. _ I remind myself. Wait, did I block Faro out of that last thought? Uh-oh… I close my eyes as I see Faro open his. I turn away, but I can feel him staring at me. _Why do you keep doing that? _I make sure this thought is heard. Faro's light voice floats into my mind. _You know me, Sapphire._ With that I tap into his mind, seeing as I'm not blocked out at the moment. I automatically sense that Faro is very happy. VERY happy.

Faro felt like doing millions of somersaults at that exact moment. He didn't even CARE if Sapphire was reading his thoughts. The second he had heard '_You were the one that just said yes…and liked it.' _His mood had been brightened drastically. In fact, he did begin somersaulting. Round and round and round…

I turn to see three agents entering base C.

"Agent M! You're here!" R said, greeting my friend as he walked into the base.

"Agent C…" he greeted. "Agents P and J are here with me…"

"Agent J?" J says. "Why am I agent J? Because my name's Jeanne?"

"Yeah…" R replies.

"Oh. Okay, then." J's voice is blank of emotion.

"So, why have we been called, agent R?" P inquires.

"Our new operation is to get Sapp to stop going down to the cove." The new three all stare at me for a minute.

"How in the world could we POSSIBLY do that?" J exclaims (in a rather loud tone.).

"That's why you've been called here. Any suggestions?" R asks.

"I've got an idea!" P exclaims.

"Heh, agent P." M chuckles. "Agent P."  
"Be quiet." P replies.

I flip back around to see Faro doing somersaults. But something's a bit different. It appears as though he's going a bit faster. Probably just an optical illusion, though. I try to stare him down again. Hey, if at first you don't succeed, try again, right? Not that he can see me this time, either, though. Ah, well.

"Do you understand?" P asks for the TWENTY-NINETH TIME.

"YES, I think that everyone gets it, agent **P**." M laughs. R slaps him with her bag. I notice P and J gasping.

"You are SO immature!" She groans.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Enough!" I say. "Now, lets begin!"


	5. Contains Narwals And A Creepy Guy

**I'll be gone for the next two weeks, so I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible. Sorry, another short chapter...**

**~Star**

Chapter Five

Faro finally stops and looks at me.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Staring." I answer bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"_**Because.**_ You KNOW why."

"Sorry, then?"

"I told you not to, why did you continue?"

"Because I-" Faro's eyes grow wide. "Turn around."

I turn around to see…Elvira? By her facial expression, she seems to be shocked too. Then, she proceeds to swim over, and…

"YOU LOW, FILTHY-! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She begins smacking Faro with her seaweed pouch.

"OW! What?" he yelps. Something clicks in my mind.

"Elvira…how much did you hear of our conversation?"

"I HEARD ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT-!"

"So… from the last two sentences then?"

"Yes, actually." She stops for a moment.

"Ah. Well, he didn't do anything like THAT, don't worry." I explain. Faro seems to be thoroughly confused.

"Do anything like what?"

Elvira and I exchange a look that says 'Uh…', which I must admit is something I never thought that we'd do.

"Well?"

"OMG IT'S A NARWAL!" I shout so as to bring the extreme awkwardness to a close.

"OMG? And where?"

"Aww…you missed it." I pretend to be disappointed. I can see Elvira mouth 'Thank-you'

The plan was a success. After Rainbow put up the signs, we've had many new agents. One thing, however, I find a bit worrying. This would be the simple fact that the age range of our new agents is 15-35. At the moment we've got 15 agents, and now sub-agents, too. We've even got a creepy guy who sits in the corner and smiles now. He looks about 30 something, I've observed. A wee bit old, but that's okay.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"Algernon." He croaks. "Algernon Whermemrmen." What?

"How do you spell that?" I ask politely.

"W-H-E-R-M-E-M-R-M-E-N" He answers. That smile is really starting to scare me!

"Thank-you." I say and hurry off.


	6. A Small Note From the Author

**Hey! I've been horrible with updating this story since the last time that I actually did…last summer, I believe. I'd lost my inspiration for a while, since my interest in Ingo has dwindled a fair bit- and, I've also decided that before I upload any new chapters to this story, I'm going to rewrite the ones that I already have up- I honestly am not at all fond of chapter one…not to mention that I now have a lot of school work to deal with.**

**However, I promise that I'll update with a new chapter soon- once I'm finished all of the rewrites. Thanks for reading…**

**~Star**


End file.
